


Twizzlers & Nerds

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Oliver, there's always been Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzlers & Nerds

For Oliver, there’s always been Tommy.

Even in Oliver’s first memory (it must have been his fourth birthday party), Tommy’s there, with his bad self-inflicted haircut and huge grin. Tommy, who's been playing tee ball for a full summer, is the one to smack the pinata hard enough to spill its candy guts everywhere and he trades Ollie the big box of _Nerds_ he’d managed to grab for a pack of _Twizzlers_.

Oliver can remember staring at the huge G.I. Joe cake that someone had thought needed more candles than he had birthdays and thinking he 1) had to pee really, really bad and 2) would never be able to blow out so many candles by himself. Standing beside Oliver, maybe sensing his childish terror, Tommy had grabbed his hand and said, ″I’ll help, Ollie,″ just as everyone had stopped singing _Happy Birthday_ and the two of them managed to extinguish the miniature forest fire in three hard blows without Oliver wetting himself.

Right then, Oliver decided he could probably do anything in the world he wanted as long as Tommy Merlyn (just like the magician in the King Arthur stories the nanny told him) was by his side.


End file.
